Love For the Waters
by Finnyfin
Summary: Tino's sent to land to prove to his father love is real. Can Berwald and Elizabeta help him prove it before the merman prince is draged back to the sea to marry the horrible Ivan of the Russian waters? bad summary, SuFin, mermaids...raited T just incase
1. Chapter 1

Berwald walked along the beach in his daily walk when he saw a figure stumbling slightly in the distance. The Swede walked a little faster and found the figure to be a person. When the person collapsed Berwald moved to a run. As he got up next to the person he was able to see it was a boy, soaked. Yet his clothes, which was only a very large t-shirt that went down to his knees, were dry as a bone.

Berwald didn't hesitate on his decision to take the boy home to nurse him to health. The Swede carefully lifted the boy and quickly took him to his small house by the ocean.

… (Back track)

The merman, with short light blond hair and amethyst eyes and a small light blue marking by his right eye, couldn't believe what his father had just said, "Papa…Y-You can't be serious…" The Finnish merman's light blue tail almost stopped from his disbelief.

"I am son. You are to marry Ivan of the Russian seas." Tino opened his mouth to protest when the king held up a hand, "It is my duty the safety of the merpeople of the Finnish seas. And this duty, being my only heir, also falls on YOU! So you are to marry him!"

"But father! I do not love him!" Tino just about yelled.

His father was taken aback for a moment, "Love? There is no meaning of that in our world!"

The prince's eyes filled with hurt but he quickly opened his bag and took out a book, "But it should be! In all the stories I read…It's the most powerful thing of all!"

The king snatched the book, "And this is why I also must marry you off! You fill your head with this stuff HUMANS write!" Tino tried to take his book back but his father pulled it away, "Thus! I forbid you to ever touch one of these…books! Ever again! You are stay with the scrolls your mother gives you!"

Tino gasped and backed away at his father's harsh tone. He felt his eyes sting and he turned and swam out of the room, passing his mother. The queen looked at him in shock as she herd him begin to cry. She swam up to her husband, "What happened dearest?"

The king sighed and shook his head, "My dear Nori…Tino…didn't like the news…"

Queen Nori swam closer to her husband, "What news Nalu?" She paused then understood, "He doesn't want to marry Ivan?"

Nalu shook his head, "No…He talked of this 'love' again."

Nori thought a moment then her blue eyes shined, "What if you give him a chance to prove this 'love'?"

Nalu nodded, "I will send him to the surface with the humans and prove love…But he will only have 2 weeks before I marry him to Ivan and proclaim there to be no such thing as 'love'…"

…

Tino gasped awake and found strange things…clothes! That what they must be, he read about them. He woke warm and comfortable; he certainly wasn't in his coral bed. Where was he? Last he remembered he was in his room. No he last, faintly, remembers walking…walking? YES! He had been walking with LEGS, his heart leaped at that word, on a beach in the sand. But then there was something else. Arms? Yes. Someone carried him.

The prince finally decided to open his eyes to look around. His eyes opened and right away he began to scream. Next to him was a towering human with a stern icy glare holding a bowl of something. Tino continued to scream as the human's face seemed to turn to surprise.

**A/N**

**Ok admitting time. I took the idea of Nalu and Nori from Barbie Mermaidia…And I got this story idea FROM that movie…No judging because it's also from Aquamarine…Sort of. I wanted to write a more fairytale story because I love magical stories and my stories recently, including ones not even started to type and are just on paper, aren't fairytales or magical. So this is a kind of story I wanna try.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tino continued to scream until he felt something wet roll down his face. He stopped a moment and touched his cheek. He pulled his hand back and saw water, "I-I'm melting!"

The human raised an eyebrow and kneeled down next to the bed, "R'lax…'t's j'st tears…" Tino looked at him like he was crazy, "Th'y c'me fr'm yer eyes…'t's wh't h'ppeneds ta 'veryone…'aven't ya cr'ed 'fore?"

The prince put the words that were just said to him together, "I-I have…I've never had tears before…Tell me…You are from the Swedish seas?"

"Swed'sh seas…'m fr'm Sw'den, ja…"

"Oh right of course…" Tino shifted awkwardly then spoke again, "My name is Tino…What is your name?"

"B'rwald…" The Swede finally realized the weird spiral pattern under the Finn's right eye, "May I 'sk 'bout…" Berwald pointed to the same spot only under his own eye.

Tino's eyes widened as he lightly touched the marking, "It's the mark of my father."

Berwald raised an eyebrow, "R'ght…"

Tino gave him a questioning look, "You do not have markings of these?" The Swede shook his head, "Oh…Well I thank you for your care but…" The Finn stood, still only in his large t-shirt, "I must continue my search."

"Search?" Tino was at the door when Berwald stopped him, "Wh't 're ya se'rch'n' fer?"

Tino looked up at Berwald with wide eyes, "I-I'm searching for love…Well to prove to my father and all my people it is real. Because…We do not have this 'love' where I live…"

"Y't s'meone 's j'st now try'n' ta pr've tis real?"

Tino backed away slightly, "W-Well you see…I'm the only one that has read these things called books and now…If I do not prove 'love' I will be forced to marry a man I do not have this 'love' for…"

"So yer do'n' th's ta g't outta m'rry'n' s'meone?"

"And I want to experience love for myself! Not just to get out of this wedding. But I want to FEEL love…" Tino felt his cheeks heat up, he couldn't explain why or how, it kind of scared him.

"So ya've n'ver f'lt 't? N't 'ven fer yer p'rents or j'st s'meone?"

The Finn shook his head, "Of my 20 years I still have never felt a feeling of such."

Berwald blinked then went to his drawers, "'ll f'nd ya s'me p'nts th't'll h'pef'lly fit."

Tino blinked then remembered some of the pictures in his books, "Uh...R-Right thank you…" He tried to look everywhere but at the Swede in front of him. The man had saved him and every time the Finn looked at him he couldn't breathe for a few moments.

There was a knock at the door making Tino jump slightly. The Finn looked over at the door with wide eyes as Berwald walked to it. The Swede opened the door to show a young man with dark blonde hair and, almost white, blue eyes. The boy quickly threw himself at Berwald, "Hey Ber-Ber~!"

Berwald seemed a little annoyed but he still returned the man's embrace, "'fter noon, S'm…"

Sam looked at Tino and his eyes burned with anger and he spoke with a spitting venom, "Who's _this_? He's a little underdressed…"

Tino looked at his enlarged shirt and was about to speak when Berwald spoke, "F'und 'im on th' b'ach…I w's t'k'n' c're 'f 'im…" Sam seemed to relax and returned to his cheerful look.

Tino nodded in agreement, "A-And thank you for your help…I-I will take my leave…" The Finn felt a pain seeing the Swede with the other man, he didn't know why.

"Oh no no no!" The man walked over to Tino, "Stay. It's alright. I'm sure you are tired." Sam gently grabbed Tino's arm and lead him to the table.

**A/N**

**Ok I made Sam just to make a better story line. But also it will give me a chance to get Hungary in this story. (You'll see)**

**Sorry this chapter is so late. But there was a power outage for a few days and then I have 2 other fanfictions I'm working on (Secrets and Tino, Tino, let down your ha…rope?) So chapters to come may also be a little later to.**


	3. Chapter 3

After Sam had left a woman with long brown hair, green eyes, and a strange plant…a flower! That's it. An orange flower in her hair, wearing a green dress walked in without knocking, "Hey Berwald! Was that Sam I saw leave?"

The Swede seemed to cringe at the mention of his, apparently boyfriend's, name, "Ja…H'llo Elizabeta…"

"Oh! Who's this!" The woman, Elizabeta, ran up to Tino and got just about nose to nose with him, "Is this the boy you told me about over the phone while he was out! He's CUTE!"

Tino took a few steps back in fear, his eyes widening to match. Berwald saw this and gently pulled the woman back, "D'n't sc're 'im…" Elizabeta looked at the floor in embarrassment, "T'no…Th's 's m' friend Elizabeta…"

"BEST friend thank you very much!" The woman said in mock anger. Berwald rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I'm from Hungary and if you have any questions or need help just come to me! Alright? Alright." Tino felt his fear be replaced with worry.

Berwald was about to speak when Tino saw the sun was almost touching the horizon. His worry turned to panic, "I-I must go! I'm sorry! I shall see you tomorrow!" And without giving the 2 the chance to stop him he left, leaving the 2 in a state of confusion.

…

After 3 days Tino came with a routine, spend time with Berwald and Elizabeta until Sam came and dragged Berwald away so spend the rest of the day with the Hungarian until sunset. At sunset he would go to a pond he found to stay in, for at night his legs turn back into a tail, same with if he touches water. This leads to how he has to avoid a man, Arthur. He is set on proving Tino to be a mermaid just because the Finn had the marking under his eye.

Tino met up with Berwald and Elizabeta at the docks on day 5, "It's so beautiful…" The Hungarian breathed out. Berwald nodded in agreement.

Tino sighed, "The real beauty is underneath farther out…" The 2 looked at him, "Uh…My father is a diver…"

Elizabeta smiled, "So that's why your dad gave you the mark of the royal mermaid family?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes…That's why…" Tino looked at his hands as the, now familiar, annoying voice called out.

"Morning Ber-Ber~!" Sam ran up to them and grabbed Berwald's hand, "Come on! I want to see a movie with you~!" The Swede gave the other 2 an apologetic look and followed the other.

Tino felt himself wanting to just jump back into the sea and marry the horrible Ivan just not to see Berwald go off with the other man. He just didn't know why. Tino walked over and sat on a bench, "Elizabeta…"

"Just call me Lizzy," She sat next to him.

"Ok…Lizzy…I-I get this weird sickening feeling every time Sam is with Berwald…I do not know why…"

"Oh…Tino…You're jealous…" The Hungarian sounded sympathetic.

"Of Sam?" She nodded, "But why? How?"

Elizabeta giggled slightly, "Tino you've…" The rest of her sentence was cut off as Arthur threw water at the 2.

Tino gasped, his eyes widening. Elizabeta growled and pushed the Brit over the side of the dock before turning back to the Finn. Her grin faded as her gaze landed on him. His legs were replaced with a light blue fish tail, "I-I wanted to t-tell you…"

Elizabeta ran up to him, "Are you alright? Should I put you in the oce—"

"No! If I go back to the ocean…My father will bring me back and I will be forced to marry Ivan…" Elizabeta motioned for Tino to tell more. The Finn sighed and decided to tell the whole thing. Maybe the woman could help by knowing.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Elizabeta acted as if she had never even had the idea of mermaids in her mind, Tino was thankful for that.

As Sam dragged Berwald away the Hungarian spoke, "Berwald wants to end things with Sam…" Tino looked at her in surprise, she was so blunt, "He just doesn't have the heart to."

"Why are you telling me this?" The Finn was confused.

"You have to prove love to your dad right?" Tino nodded, "And I want to help."

"So how does telling me that 'help'?" He felt himself become even more confused, he'll never fully understand humans.

"Well…Before Arthur interrupted me yesterday I was going to tell you that you are in LOVE with Berwald." She rolled her eyes as if Tino should have been able to read her mind.

"What? But…"

"…Wouldn't just having the feeling like…be enough proof?"

Tino shook his head, "He has to return my love…"

"So we have a week and one day to get Ber to fall in love with you…" Tino looked defeated, "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"

"Wha-!" Yep…Tino will never understand humans.

…

As Sam pulled Berwald a good distance from Tino and Elizabeta the Swede had it. He pulled his hand away from the smaller man. Sam turned at looked at him with big eyes, "Wha-? Is something wrong, Ber-Ber~?"

"Ja…" Sam was taken back, there was never anything wrong with Berwald, "'m t'red of ya t'ken me 'verywh're w'th ya l'ke 'm some dog…'m done…Yer a n'ce guy b't…I c'n't t'ke ya 'ny more."

"You're braking up with me?" Berwald nodded, "Why! Is it that boy!"

"I t'ld ya why…b't 'lso…Ja. T'no d'esn't dr'g me 'vrywhere…'n' I l'ke 'im fer 'im…" Berwald turned and walked away, "'ll maybe see ya 'round…"

Sam watched him dumbfounded but didn't move.

…

Berwald found Elizabeta and Tino talking and joined them, "Moi, Berwald! You came back. What happened? Is Sam alright?"

Berwald debated whether or not to tell them that it was over. But seeing the Finn's cute face made his heart melt and he couldn't help but tell him, "I 'nded it…"

Tino's smile faded, "Oh…I'm sorry. What happened?"

The frown pained the Swede, "I…f'll 'n love fer s'meone 'lse…"

Elizabeta walked up with a grin, "And who did you fall in love with?"

"…S'meone th't…" He looked at the Finn and his heart almost broke remembering what the Finn said about never knowing love, "Th't m'ght n'ver l've me 'n ret'rn…"

Tino placed a hand on the Swede's shoulder and smiled up at him, "Don't worry. Give whoever it is time!" Tino's heart almost broke knowing that Berwald couldn't be in love with him.

Berwald was about to speak again when Tino noticed the sun setting, "Oh no…I-I have to go! I'll see you tomorrow!"

The Finn dashed off. Berwald was about to follow when Elizabeta quickly stopped him, "What if we get you home?"

**A/N**

** Hey! Sorry this story wasn't updated sooner! I was only working on my Tino,Tino Let Down Your Ha—Rope? But then I looked in my g-mail and noticed a lot of people like this story as well so I was feeling bad for those that enjoy this one. Hey we all have your interests. So I quickly whipped this chapter up for you guys. I kind of winged it cause I dunno how I'm getting to where I'm going with this story but here it is.**

**Thank you for loving my work,**

** Finnyfin**


	5. Chapter 5

Tino waded close to the edge of the pond. He lifted the end of his tail and looked at it a moment, '_Could I really give up everything I know for him?'_ Tino's thoughts were shattered as a twig snapped in a bush close by. He jumped and quickly went under the water.

He poked up only half his head to see what made the noise. A soft call was his reply, "Tino? It's me, Elizabeta."

Tino flicked his tail so now his shoulders were above the water, "What are you doing here? I thought you might have been Arthur!"

"Thought you'd be lonely so I came to talk with you until you were too tired."

Tino blinked, "Thank you."

Elizabeta set at the edge of the pond, "I got a question for you…"

Tino turned and rested his arms on the bank, "Go for it."

"How do you guys go to the bathroom?"

"Wha-? You're not funny…"

"I'm serious!" Elizabeta giggled.

"I'm not answering that, Lizzy." Tino rolled his eyes smiling.

"Then how do you guys make love?"

"…love…"

"Oh! Right! How do you guys have sex?"

Tino didn't answer for a moment, "I dunno! I was a protected child."

"Then let me ask your parents!"

Tino rolled his eyes, "Night Lizzy," He swam from the bank.

"What? My friend has been curious since he was little!"

"Night!" Tino dived under the water.

…

2 days later Berwald spent a little more time and a little more time with Tino. Elizabeta would giggle at how shy the Swede acted and how unknowing the Finn was.

The 3 walked on the dock when Berwald spoke to Tino directly, "W'ld ya l'ke ta go sw'm'n' w'th me ton—"

"NO!" Berwald looked at the Finn surprised, "I mean…I'd love to…But…uh…I-I can't swim…"

Berwald looked at him for a moment, "'t's 'lr'ght…W'ld ya…l'ke ta see a movie 'stead?

"That sounds wonderful," Tino breathed out.

Without a second thought Elizabeta leaned over and whispered to Tino, "Hold his hand…"

Tino hesitated, "Uh…" He gently took the Swede's hand, "I mean I'd love to. But I have to be home before the sun sets…"

**A/N**

**Sorry for such a short chapter but I dunno I got a forth fanfic I am now working on in RL and I will start posting it when I finish 2 of the ones I am posting.**


	6. Chapter 6

After the movie the 2 went to get ice cream. Tino felt himself get excited, he never had anything like ice cream before.

When Berwald handed the Finn the bowl the 2 sat at a small table. Tino looked at his frozen food for a moment then took the spoon and had a small bit of it, "It's cold!" The Finn gasped on reaction that he regretted as soon as he said it.

The Swede chuckled, to the Finn's surprise, "Ja. Th't's why 't's c'lled ICE cre'm. Ya d'n't h've 't where yer fr'm?"

Tino shook his head and took another embarrassed bit of his ice cream. Berwald was about to speak again when the quite music in the shop was turned up, '_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_'

…

Elizabeta was sitting with her 2 friends, Roderick and Gilbert, at the old, small ice cream shop. She commonly came here with them whenever Berwald couldn't hang out with her.

The Hungarian looked at the time. Tino and Berwald went to see The Avengers (My mother chose this movie) so they should be out by now.

Elizabeta was about to leave when she SAW the 2 sitting at a table. She signaled for silence and she smiled at the song that was about to play. So she ran up to the counter and asked for it to be turned up.

…

'_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_' Berwald looked at Tino, trying anywhere but into the Finn's eyes. Then he noticed a small dab of ice cream on his cheek, '_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame, too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_' Berwald pointed to the spot on his own face, "Y-ya g't s'meth'n'…Th're…"

Tino looked at him, "Huh?"

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

"H're…" The Swede reached out a hand and wiped away the smug.

Tino's face burned, "O-Oh. Thank you…"  
_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Berwald found himself lost in the Finn's amethyst eyes, "N' pr'bl'm…"

_Shalalalala_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl(Kiss the girl)_

_(Oh, ohno...)_

_Lalalala, lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Lalalala, lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Tino lost himself in Berwald's icy eyes and barely noticed that the Swede was leaning closer to him.

Berwald couldn't help but lean forward to kiss the Finn when Tino's eyes flicked to the window and widened, "I-I's it that late!" The Swede snapped out of it and looked out the window, the sun was setting, "I'm sorry! I-I have to go. Thank you for such a great night!" With that Tino left the shop and ran down the street.

Berwald watched, the end of the song playing, '_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame, too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl_' Before the song could really end the Swede stood and ran after Tino.

…

Elizabeta watched as the 2 ran form the shop her eyes widening, '_Lalalala, lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss that girl_

_Lalalala, lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl(Kiss the girl)_

_Go on and... kiss the girl_' The Hungarian ran after them.

**A/N**

**Song was supposed to be sung by: Ashley Tisdale**

**Yes there was supposed to be irony as the song was from The Little Mermaid.**


	7. Chapter 7

Berwald followed Tino to a pond. The Finn was standing on the edge ready to walk in. The Swede was about to run and stop him when someone grabbed him from behind. Berwald looked back and say Elizabeta, "Wh't 're ya do'n'? We g'tta st'p 'im! He c'n't sw'm!"

"Trust me Berwald!" Elizabeta replied in a pleading voice.

Berwald ignored her and turned back to the Finn, "T'no!"

Tino stopped and looked back at him. The sun had fully set and the moon light only shined on the Finn's face showing wide eyes. A moment later Tino looked down then started to sway a little. In another moment there was a splash as he fell into the pool of water.

Berwald broke from the Hungarian's hold and ran after Tino.

…

Tino gasped as he heard his name called. As he floated deeper in the water he felt as if he would cry when the water was disturbed as someone jumped into the water.

Tino gasped as a strong arm wrapped around his back and started to pull him up. The Finn looked over at Berwald before looking away. Once the 2 broke the surface of the water the Finn couldn't look at the Swede as he spoke, "Wh't were ya do'n'? Ya could've dr'wned!"

"I'm sorry…" Tino mumbled.

"Tis 'lr'ght…" Berwald held Tino close to him, "L't's g't ya b'ck ta l'nd" Tino bit his lip and shook his head but Berwald still reached down and wrapped his free arm around his tail.

The Swede flinched, surprised at the scaly touch. The Finn pushed away, beginning to cry, "I'm sorry…" Tino turned and dived under the water.

Berwald watched, seeing Tino's tail skim the surface then disappear. Elizabeta ran up to Berwald and helped him out of the water, "I-I tried to stop you. Tino didn't want you to know…"  
The Swede looked at the water again, "I 'nderst'nd…" Berwald turned and started to walk away.

…

Tino resurfaced after a few moments later and couldn't see anyone. His shoulders slumped as the Finn figured things were ruined with his one chance to prove love. Suddenly there was a sound of a twig snap and Tino turned to face it, "Berwald?" But his reply was a laugh and a net trapping him.

…

Berwald walked slowly with Elizabeta following when he heard someone scream out. The 2 looked back the way they came, "That sounded like Tino…" Elizabeta pointed out.

Before thinking Berwald ran back to the pond. There he saw a figure blacked out and at his feet was Tino trapped in a net about 2 feet from the water. The Finn looked at Berwald with wide eyes and the figure jumped before running off cursing.

The Swede ran over to Tino and removed the net Tino was about to cry again and speak when Berwald spoke first, "Are ya 'lr'ght? He d'dn' h'rt ya did he?" Berwald held Tino gently by his shoulders.

Tino's mind flooded with emotions, "I-I'm fine…But…Y-You came back," the Finn was still shaky.

Berwald relaxed, "Course I did…" The Swede pulled Tino into a hug and held him protectively.

"B-But why?"

Berwald released the Finn, "M'ny reas'ns ya w'n't 'nder st'nd…"

…

That night Tino was too scared to stay at the pond. So the Swede carried the Finn back to his home so Tino could stay in the bath tub.

Tino settled awkwardly into the water and looked at Berwald, "Thank you…"

The Swede finished what he was doing, "'t's no pr'bl'm. 'f ya need 'nyth'n' j'st shout." Tino nodded and Berwald left, leaving the door open and turning off the lights, "N'ght."


	8. Chapter 8

As the sun hit Tino's face he woke. He looked around his surroundings remembering the nights events, "Well…If I don't get up now I'll be stuck with a tail for a long time…" The Finn carefully climbed out of the tub and landed on the towel Berwald had set up the previous night.

When he was sure that he was mostly dry he tried moving off the towel onto the tile. Tino gasped slightly at the cold. He quickly pulled up to sit on the edge of the bath tub to wait for his tail to turn into legs.

Once he was dry he felt himself shiver. There was one thing he and Berwald didn't think of, clothes for the morning. Tino covered his lower half, stranded by the wet towel and tub, and sat awkwardly, trying not to make a sound to wake Berwald.

…

Berwald woke just before the sun was fully above the horizon. He stood and looked into the bathroom. There was just enough light to see the Finn sleeping soundly, his tail slightly moving. The Swede walked in and looked at Tino's sleeping face. Berwald moved a strand of hair from the Finn's face.

The Swede looked around to see if anything was needed that he forgot the night before then left.

…

Tino found himself staring out the window when he suddenly felt a cloth wrap around his shoulders making him jump. He looked at the cloth to see it was a long navy blue coat with large yellow buttons. He then looked at Berwald as he sat next to him, "M'rn'n'."

Tino wrapped the coat around him tighter, "Good morning…and thank you."

Berwald looked the Finn over, he was trying not to touch anything that had water, "Yer re'lly a m'rmaid…" He said it as more of a statement then a question.

Tino nodded, "So if you never want to see me again…I understand."

Berwald wrapped an arm around Tino's shoulders and pulled him closer, "'d n'ver n't w'nt ta see ya 'gain...Why wouldn' I w'nt ta see ya?"

"I'm…not fully human and I hid it from you…"

"Th't doesn' m'tter ta me. Yer a good p'rson 'n' I l'ke ya fer who ya are n't fer wh't ya are."

…

Tino, Berwald and Elizabeta sat on the dock to a lake, watching a dolphin that was placed there only a year before to heal, "The poor thing…" The Finn spoke. The other looked at him, "He's trapped here…He understands it was for his fin to recover…but now he wants to go home to his family…"

"You understand him?" Elizabeta asked in amazement.

Tino nodded. He started to slide off the deck to go into the water but Berwald stopped him, "It's ok. It's not the ocean." Tino smiled at him as the Swede released him.

"Wh't are ya do'n'?"

"I'm going to swim with him. Wanna join?" Tino asked the other 2 as he slipped into the water, his legs turning into his tail.

Berwald looked at Elizabeta who waved him on, "I'll let you 2 have the fun. I don't really like seaweed touching me."

Berwald nodded before removing his shirt and shoes before slipping into the water as well. Tino smiled before looking at the dolphin and swimming over to it. The dolphin looked at Tino a moment before nuzzling him, "He 'cts l'ke he kn'w's ya."

Tino giggled, "He does. This is Kiree. He was my friend." Berwald smiled slightly as Tino scratched the dolphin, "Come on over Berwald! He's harmless." The Swede hesitated before joining Tino next to the dolphin.

…

After some time Tino sat next to Elizabeta on the dock, his tail brushing the water as he waved it slightly, while Berwald swam with Kiree more.

Elizabeta looked at Tino then spoke, "Your parents were going to make you marry a mermaid named Ivan right?" Tino nodded, "Ivan is a man's name," the Finn nodded again, "Wouldn't they want an heir to the throne? I mean 2 men can't reproduce."

Tino looked at her in surprise, "They can't?" She shook her head, "But...For us 2 males could."

"How?"

Tino shrugged, "I guess it's how we are..."

"But…does that mean if you and let's say…Berwald were to do it…then couldn't you get pre-…"

Tino looked at her in shock, "I don't want to think about it! But why Berwald?"

"Ya know why…Now…" Elizabeta pushed Tino into the water, "Go talk to him!"


	9. Chapter 9

3 days past and Tino and Berwald stood on the dock, looking over the ocean. The Finn blinked. Tomorrow is his last day. It was now or never…

"T'no…" Berwald turned Tino to face him and took both his hands in his own, "'ve w'nted ta t'll ya s'meth'n'…" The Swede moved a strand of hair from the Finn's face, "M'rmaid…C'ntaur …or j'st h'man…I dun' care…I l—"

Berwald was interrupted as someone suddenly pushed Tino, sending him off the dock. The Swede watched in shock only glancing at the pusher, it was Sam. He had a triumphant smile. But it faded as the Swede turned on him, "'re ya ins'ne?"

Sam looked at him confused, "What? I was just having some fun."

Tino began to panic as storm clouds began to form in the sky, "Berwald!"

The 2 looked down at him. Sam gasped, "He's a FISH!" Sam looked at Berwald, "You left me for a FISH!"

Berwald quickly started to remove his shirt as it started to storm, "He's n't a f'sh he's a m'rmaid…" With that the Swede jumped into the ocean after the Finn.

Tino began to panic as he felt the tides pulling him back to his undersea home. He looked back and saw Berwald swimming toward him, "What are you doing?"

Berwald caught up to him and grabbed his arms, "I'm s'v'n' ya…"

"But why?" Tino felt himself begin to cry, knowing his parents were close to retrieve him.

"'cause I love you…" Before Tino could reply Berwald wrapped his arms around the Finn and their lips connected into a passionate kiss.

Once they broke apart Tino spoke, "My heart feels like it's swelling…A-As if I can't contain it…" Berwald held the Finn tighter, "I-Is this what love feels like?"

Berwald only nodded and moved one hand to hold the back of Tino's head. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before kissing again. Tino felt the pull on him stop as they broke apart again, "I-I've done it…I've learned love and…you helped me prove it…" The 2 looked at each other a moment longer, "I-I love you…" Tino started to laugh and spoke louder, "I love you Berwald!"

The rain stopped as Berwald spoke, "B't wh't know? Ya'll…Ya'll h've ta go b'ck…"

A sweet voice came from behind them, "No he doesn't."

The 2 turned to see a woman with blue hair and matching eyes, "Mother?" Tino pushed away from Berwald and swam over to her, "Wh-What do you mean?"

Nori rested a hand on Tino's shoulder, "Your father is going to change the spell so you will be able to have your legs the whole day."

"S-So I'll be human?"

"Only if you don't touch ocean water." Nori let go of Tino's shoulder, "Now introduce me to this person you say you love."


	10. Chapter 10

Almost half a year passed and Berwald and Tino had already married. It was a nice wedding on the dock by the ocean so Tino's parents could be there. The Finn had trusted Elizabeta to design his outfit for the day and he ended up in a white wedding dress that had blue trim along the top and bottom. And Berwald's brother, Mathias, was there. Tino had met him only a month before the wedding. The Dane seemed very happy to, finally, meet a mermaid. Yet his boyfriend, Erik, wasn't as excited but still enjoyed the Finn's company at times.

Berwald and Tino had just shared a…special pleasure filled time and Tino was feeling tired from it. The Swede lay on his back and Tino rested his head on his chest. Berwald pulled the covers over them before holding Tino. The Finn knew, from books, he was the part that normally a woman was, but it didn't matter to him. He loved Berwald and would do anything for him.

One morning, weeks after, Berwald had already gone to work when Tino woke feeling sick. Very sick. The Finn stood and ran into the bathroom just to find he was feeling better, '_That's odd…'_ The Finn thought.

Tino decided to just ignore it. But later that day he suddenly felt sad for no other reason than that he was alone. The Finn quickly picked up his phone and dialed Erik's number, "Hello?"

The Finn was almost in tears, "M-Moi…"

"Tino? Did somethi—" Erik was disrupted and there was a sound of the phone being fought over before Mathias's voice was herd, "Hey~! What's up!"

Tino sniffled, "I-I just needed someone to talk to…"

"Hey…Tino you sound down? What's the matter? Berwald bein' mean?"

"N-No…He's at work and I just feel so alone…" Tino started to cry.

"H-H-H-Hey! W-We'll be over right away! Don't cry, dude!" There was a click as the phone was hung up.

...

By the time Erik and Mathias arrived Tino was as happy as a clam, leaving the 2 confused, "But Tino…over the phone you were bawling your eyes out…"

"I know…I just don't know what's going on. This morning I felt sick but only for a moment. Now my emotions are as if a rapid shark is in control of them." Tino's eyes started to tear up, "I don't know what's going on…"

Erik looked at Mathias who looked back in understanding. Erik spoke first, "Tino…maybe we should go to the store a pick something up…"

"L-Like what?"

"Have you ever heard of pregna—OHF!" Mathias was interrupted as Erik elbowed his gut.

"We'll tell you later…"


	11. Chapter 11

Tino stared at the small plus sign for the longest time until there was a knock at the door, "Hey…Dude you alright?" It was Mathias.

"Y-Yeah. Wh-What does the small plus sign mean?" Tino called out.

There was a long pause and everything was silent when finally the door was pulled open, "Are you kidding?" Mathias had wide eyes. Tino shook his head and showed the Dane the strip, "Dude! Norge!" He called back into the other room, "I'm going to be an uncle!"

…

Tino sighed feeling his tail. It's been a while since he visited his parents. But now he had to confirm his fear. As Tino entered the castle he was quickly greeted by his mother, "Tino!" She hugged him, "What brings you here? How are you?"

The Finn returned the hug, "I am fine…I've come to tell you some good news…and to ask a question."

Nori brought Tino to a couch and they sat, "What is it?"

"Mother…I am…" Tino hesitated, "I'm pregnant…"

Nori gasped, "Congratulations!"

Tino only nodded, "But I must know…Is it possible…that even though on land I am human…that…I'll always still have the possibility of becoming…pregnant?"

There was a long silence before his mother spoke, "Yes…I'm sorry Tino. Your father was going to tell you…"

…

Once Berwald got home from work he had a slight shock. Tino was in the kitchen cooking but his hair was wet, soaked almost. The Swede walked up behind him and flicked at a bit of hair that caused him to also brush Tino's neck. The Finn shivered, "J'st took a b'th?"

Tino shook his head, "I visited my parents today."

"Oh. Th'y do'n' 'lr'ght?"

Tino nodded, "Also I had Mathias and Erik over earlier."

"Re'lly? Wh'?"

Tino felt tears start to form again, "I-I was just feeling lonely…"

Berwald wrapped his arms around Tino's waist, "Ya could've c'lled me."

"Sorry…I-I wasn't thinking…Besides you were at work."

Berwald turned Tino around and carefully brushed his cheek with his index finger, "Tis 'lr'ght. 'm here now."

Tino smiled, "I see. I'm just finishing diner. Why don't you set the table?"

Berwald leaned forward till their noses were touching, "Wh't 'f I w'nted ya fer d'ner 'nstead?"

The Swede was about to connect lips when Tino placed a finger on Berwald's, "Not…Tonight…" Tino patted Berwald's lips, "I-I can't tonight…"

"Is s'meth'n' wr'ng?" Berwald's eyes were filled with worry.

Tino shook his head, "I-I'll tell you after diner…"


	12. Chapter 12

As the 2 finished their meal Tino hoped that Berwald had forgotten their previous conversation. But once Tino took the dishes to the sink and began washing them, Berwald walked up behind him again and wrapped his arms around Tino's waist, resting his head into of the Finn's, "So…T'll me wh't's wr'ng?"

Tino bit the inside of his lip before replying, "Let me finish washing the dishes. Okay?"

Berwald sighed, "'ll wait fer ya 'n th' couch."

"I won't take long…" The Swede nodded and placed a gentle kiss onto the Finn's cheek before exiting the room. Tino leaned against the counter once he couldn't see Berwald. "How do I explain it to him?" The Finn whispered. Tino shook his head deciding he would just tell him.

As Tino put the last dish aside to dry he walked into the living room where Berwald was sitting on the couch. The Finn took a deep breath before walking over and sitting on the couch as well with a slight distance between him and Berwald.

The Swede looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Tino only looked at the floor when the Swede pulled him over so that the Finn was held against him. Berwald rubbed Tino's shoulder comforting, "Wh't's wr'ng?"

Tino sighed, leaning into the Swede and closing his eyes, "I-I'm a mermaid…"

"T'no…I kn'w th't…"

Tino took in a shaky breath, "A-And t-two male mermaids can reproduce with each other…"

"T'no wh' 're ya t'll'n' me th's? Wh't h'pp'ned?" Berwald pulled Tino into his lap, having him face the Swede. Tino turned his head to look away but Berwald carefully turned the Finn's head to look at him again, leaving his hand on his cheek so he had to stay looking at him, "T'll me…'t c'n't be th't ba—"

"I'm pregnant." Berwald's eyes widened and his hand fell from Tino's face, "I-It's because I-I'm originally a mermaid…"

"Y-Yer s'rious?" Tino nodded, "Th's…" Tino shut his eyes tightly, "Th's is…" Berwald wrapped his arms around Tino in a tight hug, the Finn's eyes widening, "Th's is 'maz'n'!"

"I-It is?" The Swede nodded, "I-I thought you'd…"

"'d wh't?" Berwald released Tino to look in his eyes.

"You'd…hate me or something…"

"Wh' would I h'te you fer th't?"

"Because…Before proving love I knew that 2 mermen could reproduce…and I didn't tell you…"

"'t doesn' m'tter. I l've ya no m'tter wh't." Tino smiled feeling relief.


	13. Chapter 13

4 months later Berwald wouldn't let Tino out on his own. And when he was out he wore larger clothes.

One night Tino sat on the couch reading a book, The Little Mermaid, when Berwald sat next to him, "People are going to find out…" The Swede looked at him. Tino put his book aside, "I still have 5 months…with in those I will get larger and we won't be able to hide it…"

"We c'n't t'll 'veryone 'bout ya…"

Tino looked at the floor, "Then…maybe I should stay with my parents until the baby is born…"

Berwald gently took Tino's chin and made him look at him, "No…We'll th'nk 'f s'meth'n'." The Swede held Tino to his chest and whispered again, "We'll th'nk of s'meth'n'…"

…

Berwald and Tino waited for Elizabeta, Mathias and Erik to arrive. They decided to just have them all to get together to hang out.

Tino was falling asleep when they finally arrived. The Finn groaned as Berwald turned on the lights, "Awe…Poor Tino feeling tired?" Elizabeta sympathized.

Tino looked at them, "Hi…"

…

A few hours past when Mathias stared at Tino a moment before speaking, "So you got an explanation for people?"

Tino looked at Berwald before looking back at Mathias, "We've been thinking…We have nothing…I…I might go back to my parents until the child is born…"

Berwald took Tino's hand, "B't ya w'n' h've ta…"

"What if you dress up like a girl?" Elizabeta spoke, "I can lone you the clothes!" Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy, "Uh…Maybe not…Sorry."

There was a silence when Erik spoke, "Say that it's an experiment. No one knows what I do for a living…so we can easily make people think that I did something to Tino and then Berwald got him pregnant…" Everyone looked at him, "What?"

Tino smiled, "That's brilliant!"

**A/N**

**Sorry for the short chapters but I dunno what I'm doing ||'D**


	14. Chapter 14

Another month passed when everything finally hit Tino hard. He was sitting out on the patio when 2 boys walked by. They were both silent and just stared at Tino when they burst out laughing. The Finn bowed his head and stood, walking inside, tears pricking at his eyes. Once the door was closed he leaned against it and began to cry, placing his face in his hands.

Every time he did step outside someone would point him out and laugh. By now most of the people heard about "Erik's experiment" but they still made fun of him. Tino sunk to the floor, still crying. He couldn't take it.

Eventually Tino had moved to silently sniffle on the couch. Once Berwald returned home he only saw Tino sitting, "H'y."

Tino sniffed as silently as he could and let out a weak, "Hi…Welcome home."

Berwald raised an eyebrow before going to sit next to his wife. The Swede stared at the Finn for a moment, and then saw the dried tear stains on his cheeks, "Wh't h'ppened?"

Tino closed his eyes again and started to cry again. Berwald quickly and gently pulled Tino into a tight embrace, the Finn crying into the Swede's shirt. As Tino started to calm down he mumbled into Berwald's shirt, "Everyone…Everyone keeps laughing at me…"

Berwald stroked Tino's hair and kissed the top of his head, "'t'll b' 'lr'ght…Wh't th'y th'nk d'esn' m'tter…" Tino sniffled again, "J'st r'm'ber…Yer go'n' ta b' a m'ther ta a w'nderf'l ch'ld…"

Tino looked up at Berwald before nodding, "You're right…"

Berwald smiled slightly before pulling Tino back into a hug, the Finn's head resting in the crook of the Swede's neck, "'course I 'm." Tino smiled but still gently gave Berwald a playful slap on the shoulder.

…

Erik sighed as another letter from an anonymous person arrived saying that he shouldn't have done his "experiment" on Tino. He didn't bother opening it and simply threw it into his fire pit. Mathias looked at it a moment, "Another?" The Norwegian nodded, "And you said this whole "experiment" thing was your dad's idea…"

"I had no one else to ask…" The Norwegian stood and started to walk out of the room.

"I thought you said you wouldn't go to the ocean anymore…"

"I said I had no one else…Besides…my dad had to deal with the same thing…"

"Your brother still lives there though so it was for him to explain things to your old man."

Erik rolled his eyes, "Nothing will happen if I go back once and a while…" Erik turned to leave when Mathias grabbed his arm, "What now?"

Mathias pushed Erik's navy blue-violet sleeve up to show a deep violet scales, "I think I would have noticed these…"

Erik pulled his arm away and the scales disappeared, "I'm fine…"

"You know only in a few more times you'll be returned to your normal form…" Mathias pushed some hair from Erik's face.

"There is nothing wrong with being returned to a mermaid…"

"I won't be able to see you…"

Erik sighed, "Whatever…I just wanted to help Tino…"

"Besides that he's my brother's wife…why?"

Erik hesitated, "He's my cousin…He doesn't know because he is royalty…But my father would tell me about him and my uncle…" The Norwegian smiled slightly, "My father gave up royal life to marry my mother who was of a lower class breed…thus making it hard to see his brother, my uncle the king…"

Mathias took Erik's hands, "Maybe we should visit Tino and Berwald. Tell them a few things."

**A/N**

**Ok I figured I was getting off the track of there being mermaids so I made Erik one too.**


	15. Chapter 15

Tino sighed as he lay on the couch. Berwald had gone to make supper, leaving Tino to relax until he was finished. When Berwald put what he was making into the oven there was a knock at the door. Tino carefully got up and answered it, "Moi?"

Mathias stood there with Erik, "Hey Tino~! Lookin' big aren't we?" Mathias teased.

Tino made a slight pouty face, "Yeah, yeah…Like I haven't heard that from the local children…"

Mathias bit his lip, "Sorry."

By now Berwald joined Tino at the door, "It's alright. Come on in. We're going to be eating soon if you would like to join us?"

Erik replied for Mathias, "That sounds nice…Thank you." The Norwegian bowed his head slightly.

The small group sat in the living room, "Wh' 're ya h're M'th's?"

The Dane put an arm around Erik, "I need a reason to visit my bro and his wife?" Erik nudged Mathias in the side with his elbow, "Uhf…Fine, fine. We got some…cool news for you." Mathias's expression changed slightly.

"What is it?" Tino looked at the 2, confused.

Erik looked at Mathias a moment then sighed and looked Tino straight in the eyes, "Tino…I'm…of the lower class mermaids…"

The Finn's eyes widened, "But you…you have legs?"

Erik nodded, "Lower breeds…when we dry our tails turn to legs as self-defense. But it's a limited number of times…"

"So you…"

"I came to the surface because…I met Mathias…"

"Wh' 're ya t'll'n' us th's n'w?" Berwald spoke.

Erik bowed his head but didn't speak. Mathias waited a moment before deciding to reply for him, "Well, Tino," the Dane got a goofy smile, "Say hello to your long lost relative!"

Tino raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Relative?" He looked to Berwald who only shrugged.

Erik raised his head, "Tino, I'm your cousin…My father is your father's brother."

There was a long silence until a small smile crossed Tino's face, "R-Really?" Erik nodded, "This is wonderful!" Tino clasped his hands together, "My father was always worried about his brother that had disappeared and now we know what happened!"

Erik smiled slightly and nodded.

**A/N**

**I know this wasn't the best chapter but I don't know what I'm doing at this point…I guess buying time before Peter arrives I guess. ||D Sorry about the suckyness…Next chapter will hopefully have SuFin and/or DenNor fluff and any luck Peter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Berwald had taken the day off to surprise Tino but the Finn had gone out to see to run an errand, he wished that the Finn wouldn't since he was so close to giving birth, the child was expected in 1-2 weeks. The Swede sunk in his seat on the couch when suddenly someone knocked at the door.

The Swede looked at the door a moment with a raised eyebrow before standing and walking over to the door, "Hej?" He opened the door.

"Hey Ber-Ber~!" Berwald felt his eyes twitch and his stomach flip and the high pitched voice.

"Wh't 're ya do'n' here, S'm?"

The younger man took a step closer to the Swede, "I want to know if you are still with that fish~."

Berwald's fists clenched, "F'rst he's a m'rmaid. S'cond, 'is m' wife…"

Sam's eyes narrowed but he grinned as he stepped forward more and went on his toes so they were chest to chest, "Isn't that funny?" Berwald raised an eyebrow and took a step back, "You know…" The younger man started to gently push Berwald back, "Divorce rate is high this year~."

Berwald fell onto the couch and Sam laid on top of him, "G't 'ff…I w'ld n'ver leave T'no…"

"Oh that is a shame~."

Suddenly there was a sound of a bag dropping, "Wh-wha-?" Both the men looked to the door to see, a very heavily impregnated, Tino staring agape. His eyes watered up, "Wh-What's going on here?!" The Finn shouted.

Berwald pushed Sam away, standing and quickly going over to the Finn, "Tis n't wh't it—"

"Do not give me that human quote of it is not what it looks it is! I see what it is!" Tears started to roll down his cheeks, "Just because we cannot make love for another week you find the most horrible person you could ever cheat on me with!"

"T'no! No! S'm c'me 'ver 'n' I w's try'n' ta—"

"I don't want to hear it! I cannot listen to this! I left my world for you and you do th—," Tino gasped and leaned forward holding out one of his arms, the other held beneath his stomach.

Berwald's eyes widened as he let Tino grasp his hand, his free hand resting in the middle of the Finn's back, "Wh't's wr'ng?! Wh't hap—"

"Th-The baby's coming!" Tino screamed and his grasp tightened on Berwald's hand.

"Wh-Wh't?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!" The Swede nodded, lifting Tino bridal style and taking him to the car.

…

Erik sighed inwardly as he leaned more into Mathias. The Dane tightened his holds around the Norwegian's waist, "Somethin' wrong?"

Erik shook his head just as the phone rang. The smaller man answered it, "Hej?...Slow down Berwald…" Erik sat up, breaking from Mathias's hold, "Tino is what? We'll meet you there!" Erik stood, "Never mind. Something is wrong, Tino went into labor."

…

Berwald was pacing in the waiting room when Mathias and Erik arrived, "Whoa, boy! You'll wear a whole in the floor."

"T'no w'n't l't th' d'cters l't me in…" The Swede continued to pace.

"Why not?" Erik spoke.

"S'm c'me 'ver 'n' w's try'n' ta g't me ta cheat 'n T'no w'th 'im…"

Mathias started calling Sam every horrible name in both English and Danish while Erik spoke, "I'll talk with him…"

"B't he's in…"

"Right now is when he needs you the most…" Erik turned and followed a nurse to Tino's room.

**A/N**

"**Hey, Ber-Ber~!"**

**My reaction: Oh God e- e**

**Sorry this is so late but school started so it's harder to get a chapter typed and posted. And I apologize about Sam. ||'D I didn't know how annoying he was until I read his lines out loud to my friend. Now I hate his guts. But he will be showing up in other stories and maybe even in A/N's.**


	17. Chapter 17

Tino screamed again, "Relax. You have to relax Tino," The nurse spoke.

There was a knock at the door, "If that is Berwald I do not want him here!" The Finn gasped out.

The doctor looked to the nurse and nodded to her, "Find out who it is. Tino take deep breaths. We don't know if you need the surgery or not."

Tino tried to take deeper breathes, "It is a man named Erik," the nurse spoke again. Tino nodded to let the Norwegian in.

Erik didn't say a word until he was at Tino's side. He was silent when out of the blue he slapped the Finn. The nurse and doctor looked at him in shock. Tino's eyes widened slightly, "You are an idiot…" Erik's voice was calm, "Berwald, your HUSBAND is worried sick out there. What would make you think that after already making through 9 and a half months would he cheat on you?" Tino didn't say a word and held in a scream of pain, "He loves you more than his own health. And nothing you or anybody else does will make him not…"

Tears of sadness and pain ran down Tino's cheeks as he grasped to both rails of the hospital bed and gasped out, "What do I do?"

"Let Berwald in so he can help you…" Tino closed his eyes tight and nodded, "I'll go get him…"

Tino screamed again, "Just RELAX Tino!" The Nurse was about to slap Tino too. There was a moment of no talking when there was another knock on the door, "Enter!"

Berwald gingerly walked in but as soon as he saw Tino he rushed to the Finn's side and took his hand, "'re ya 'lr'ght? 'nyth'n' ya need? Wh't c'n I—"

"I'm so sorry Berwald!" More tears streamed down Tino's cheeks. Berwald quickly wiped them away, "I-I should not have assumed the worst. I was not thinking. I-I'm—"

Berwald stroked Tino's cheek, "Sh…'t's 'lr'ght…'veryth'n' 's go'n' ta b' 'lr'ght." The Swede leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the Finn's forehead.

…

Berwald sat next to Tino, who was asleep, while the doctor had taken the baby to another room to be examined. The Finn shifted causing the Swede to look to him. In a moment Tino sat up quickly, "No!"

The Swede quickly made Tino lay back down, "Tis 'lr'ght…"

"Wh-Where's Peter? Where's our baby?"

"'e's f'ne…D'ct'r 's 'x'm'n' 'im…R'st. Ya w'nt thr'gh ' lot…" The Swede placed a kiss on Tino's cheek.

…

Mathias and Erik sat in the waiting room. Erik had fallen asleep on Mathias's shoulder. The Dane was about to fall asleep as well when he saw a man with thick eyebrows carrying a small baby and he seemed to be on edge slightly. Mathias raised an eyebrow and started to wake the Norwegian.

**A/N**

**Fluff~ and the greatest cliff hanger EVER. I'll try to post the next chapter soon**


	18. Chapter 18

Berwald held Tino's hand as the Finn tried to fall back a sleep. There was a soft knock at the door and a nurse entered, "An Elizabeta wishes to enter?"

Tino looked at Berwald before both nodded. The Hungarian was let in and she walked over to be next to the Swede, "How are you feeling Tino?"

Tino smiled, "I am fine."

"Anything you 2 need?" She smiled.

There was a moment of hesitation before Tino spoke, "We…We need to see our child…" Berwald nodded.

The Hungarian's smile faded, "Berwald…Let me speak with you…In the hall please?" The Swede nodded and with one last kiss on Tino's cheek he began to follow her.

Tino sat up half way, "W-Wait…I-Is something the matter? What has happened? Wh—" He was cut off from Berwald as the door closed.

Elizabeta's calmness turned to panic and urgency and she whispered, "Berwald…You have to go help Mathias and Erik."

"Wh't h'ppened?" The Swede raised an eyebrow.

"They will explain but you don't have time. Go, go!" She began to shoe him away.

"Wh't 'f T'no? I c'n't leave 'im!"

"I'll be here just go!" She opened the door, her expression going back to how it was.

Before Berwald could leave he heard Tino's voice, "Liz? Where's Berwald? Where did he go?"

…

Berwald found Mathias and Erik standing at their car, "Get in!" Mathias said as he got in the driver's side.

"Wh't's 'll th's 'bout?" The Swede got in the back.

Erik turned in his seat on the passenger side to look at him, "Simple, Arthur took your baby, we are going to get him back…"

Rage started to build in him, "Wh't?" Mathias began to drive.

"How much more clearer do we have to be?" The Dane said bluntly.

**A/N**

**I know it's short and really late but it's something…I know I'm dragging this out longer than it should be but I can't come up with everything in the time I put for this story. Besides school gets in the way**


	19. Chapter 19

Berwald looked down the alley way, "Ya sure he br'ght P'ter this way?"

Eric nodded, "I can smell him…" He scrunched up his nose, "He's heading for the water…"

"Yer really good 't th's tr'ck'n' thin'…"

"It's how I am…Lower class mermaids need the extra ability to smell so they can hunt."

"What is he planning to do at the water?"

Berwald thought a moment, "He's go'n' ta pr've th't there are m'rmaids…" The Swede quickly dashed down the alley and made his way to the docks.

"What?"

…

Arthur looked down at the water, "This'll be the day." He held up the baby, "With any luck you gained something from your mother…"

He held the baby over the water and was about to let go when something jumped out. I looked like a man but his arms were covered in blue-violet scales and his hands were webbed. But what caught the Brit's eyes was the man's tail, "I'll take this…" The merman grabbed the baby.

"Hey! Bloody hell!" The merman fell back into the water, keeping the child from getting wet. There was a tap on Arthur's shoulder. He turned and jumped, a man with piercing icy eyes glared at him, "Wh-What th—"

The man swiftly brought his arm up and punched Arthur's nose square on, "No one…tr'es ta t'ke m' f'mily…"

Berwald quickly looked over and saw Eric and Mathias in the boat. Mathias holding Peter and Eric wrapped in a blanket.

…

Elizabeta had to keep Tino on the bed. He wanted to go and find Berwald or Peter, "Where is my—" Tino was interrupted as someone knocked at the door, "E-Enter?"

The door opened to reveal Berwald holding their son, "Hey…"

Tino smiled, "Berwald!" His voice was hushed, seeing that Peter was asleep. The Swede walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, next to Tino.

"Did ya th'nk I wasn' c'm'n' back?"

Tears pricked at the Finn's eyes as he nodded, "I was worried."

Berwald handed Tino Peter and leaned over to hug the Finn, "'ll n'ver 'bandon ya…I love ya." He carefully kissed the Finn's forehead before they both settled down to rest. The Hungarian smiled and left the room, turning out the lights before closing the door.

**A/N**

**So this was late…And I don't know if I should end the story here or do more. So you guys vote.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 20

Arthur sat in the dark of his living room staring at the painting of a mermaid with short blond hair and a light blue tail decorated with sea-weed and water plants, "All I wanted to do…was prove that you exist…To prove that I am not crazy…"

The Brit looked over at the light blue scale sitting on the table next to him, "That you had saved me…" He picked up the small item, "Now…you walk around and shut off the magical gift you were born with…" He clenched it in a fist, "And I'll never be able to prove my sanity…" He looked up at the flying mint bunny flying around his head, "At least I still have you~!"

…

Berwald and Tino had returned home with their new child and sat in the living room with Erik, Mathias and Elizabeta. The Dane and Hungarian were taking turns to hold the baby while Erik spoke with the Swede and Finn, "Wh-why won't anyone tell me what had happened?" Tino's eyes stayed on Peter.

"Tis n'th'n' ta w'rry 'bout," Berwald wrapped his arms around Tino, kissing his temple, "Th're was j'st a sm'll m'x up w'th th' d'ctors."

Tino tried to relax, leaning into the Swede, E-Erik what happened to your arm? It's covered in scales…"

"I just went for a little swim…They should disappear soon…"

There was a silence while, "Hey…The baby fell asleep…" The Dane managed to actually whisper, "Whadda ya wanna do?"

"I'll put him in his crib," Tino broke from Berwald's hold and carefully took the child from Mathias and went into a separate room.

"Do we tell him?" Elizabeta looked at the others.

Berwald shook his head, "He'll j'st w'rry more…" Tino reentered the room and was about to sit next to Berwald again when the Swede pulled him to sit in his lap instead.

The group continued to talk and laugh quietly, so to not wake the baby, when the time reached 7:30 and people began to leave. Finally it was just Berwald and Tino, the Finn still sitting in the other's lap.

Tino snuggled into the larger, getting ready to just take a nap before cooking, "It w's a l'ng day…" Tino nodded, "D'ctor said ya h've ta r'st," Tino only shrugged, "Wh't do ya w'nt fer d'nner?"

"I'll cook something in a little bit…" The Finn yawned.

"Ya 'ave ta r'st…"

"I said in a little bit," he objected, "Besides if you stand up now I won't be comfortable anymore."

Berwald chuckled slightly, "'ll j'st order s'me p'zza th'n…?"

Tino smiled, turning slightly to rest his cheek against Berwald's chest, "That'd be nice…"

Berwald kissed the top of Tino's head and reached for the phone, calling the closest pizza place. When he was finished he wrapped his arms around Tino and settled down with his wife and listening to his son's soft snoring over the baby monitor, there was nothing else in the world the Swede could want…

**Fin…**


End file.
